winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy
Darcy is a witch who has been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness", "The Witch of Illusions" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. She had huge dislike of Tritannus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Stormy to leave him and one to try to convince Icy to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Darcy appeared in episode 1 as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode. While Knut was telling Icy and Stormy of what happened, Darcy sense Bloom's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the real Darcy disappeared, reappeared right behind Bloom and attacked her. After Bloom was found out Darcy was the second to attack her. After the Winx got away, she along with Icy and Stormy went back to Cloud Tower. Darcy was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Solaria: To say that Prince Sky asked Stella out on a date (which was a trap). When Stella showed up without the ring, Darcy returned to Alfea disguised as Stella and attacked Bloom. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her facade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Icy, Stormy and the Ring of Solaria. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Darcy was disguised as a gypsy and hypnotized Jared into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Darkar and tried to destroy the Winx. In the first season, she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Icy and Stormy call them geeks, nerds, while Darcy calls them "teeny-boppers." |-|Season 3= Darcy along with the rest of the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed Valtor and fought most of his battles.She also had small crush on Valtor and carved his face into a rock which made Icy and Stormy jealous and at the end she and the Trix were arrested for teaming up with Valtor. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerrful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Darcy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Andros he and the Trix escape from prison together. In episode Return to Alfea, after power up from Tritannus she was able to hypnotize Stella until distraction. Darcy is not personally very keen on the idea of joining up with Tritannus, only doing so because it kept her out of prison. Her disgust grew once Tritannus achieved his demon form not to mention how Icy throws herself onto the guy. She is also beginning to show deep resentment to Icy ever since they teamed up with Tritannus, not liking the person she is becoming. Darcy plants a curse on Tecna's phone. Darcy and her sisters go to Graynor to battle the Winx but they lose to the Rainbow Mantle. The Trix go to Gardenia to get more pollution for Tritannus but they lose to the Winx's new Harmonix powers. Tritannus later grants Daphne's Sirenix powers to her and her sisters and they enter the Infinite Ocean. After that, Darcy and Stormy starts feeling like Icy and Tritannus don't even notice them (which ironically is correct) so instead of helping them to get seals from Pillars of Infinite Ocean, they decide to attack Melody and the posses the Singing Whales, which helps Tritannus and Icy to escape the Winx with seal from Pillar of Balance. Darcy tries to convince Icy to leave Tritannus, which she refuses to do. Knowing that she and Stormy failed to get respect from either Tritannus nor Icy, she grows bigger dislike of Tritannus and plans to double-cross him to get Icy back. When Winx destroy the final seal, Darcy believes that Tritannus has failed them (like Darkar and Valtor) so she and Stormy leave him and Icy behind. Later when Icy tries to steal Sirenix powers from Politea, Darcy and Stormy steals them instead right in front of her. She then gives Icy an ultimatum: either rejoin her sisters again, or stick with Tritannus. Darcy became angered when Icy chose the latter without hesittaion, causing her and Stormy to abandon her in rage. Darcy and Stormy appears just in time to protect Icy from Tritannus, who is possessed by The Emperor's Throne's powers. Tritannus uses his powers to send all three of them away, leaving their current fate and location unknown. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. In the first episode, they are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Stormy are lead somewhere by Icy. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Domino which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Daphne's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Domino flee into the palace Daphne explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Domino. The Winx then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Daphne regain her confidence, there the Trix ambushes them but are quickly defeated. In the next episode, Darcy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Selina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Griffin. Griffin tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Darcy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Trix stop Selina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Darcy and her sisters then travel to Linphea College where they ordered Selina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Winx realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Trix was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Selina, the Winx try to attack her but Selina made powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Winx to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Bloom. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Linphea, Darcy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Trix bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Eraklyon Institute and tried to conquer them. And soon Diaspro appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Specials |-|Premiere Special= She is seen with the Trix attacking Bloom in Magix. Darcy copies herself in two (like in the orignal verison) and kicks Bloom from her hiding place. |-|Revenge of the Trix= With the Trix, she go to Gardenia to search for Bloom and steals her power after revealing to her that she is the princess of Domino and that Daphne was her elder sister who sacrificed herself to save her. |-|The Battle for Magix= Darcy and her sisters try to conquer the whole Magic Dimension and fights the Winx Club in a final battle, till she is trapped with Stormy while flying by Faragonda and Griffin and are sent to the Fortress of Light |-|The Shadow Phoenix= In The Shadow Phoenix, Darcy and her sisters are freed from the Fortress of Light by Darkar who gives them Gloomix powers and they become his servers, fighting the Winx and stealing the Codex from the Pixie Village under his orders but once Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom and was about to enter the Relix dimension to seek the ultimate power the Trix told him that they expected him not to forget them and Darkar betrayed them by sending them to the Fortress of Light again. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= 's appearance in the end of the first movie]] After the Ancestral Witches are defeated by Bloom. The Ancestral Witches seek out for younger witches and find the Trix. |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and sneaked into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it would turn into a toad, and stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life, found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange, they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn, thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. |-|Witch= Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. |-|Stella= Darcy can also disguised herself as Stella to take Stella's ring will the real Stella was held captive in A Date With Disaster. |-|Biker= His costume consists of a one-piece white with navy as the other bikers blue. Only appears in episode 8 |-|Light Haven Prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandals. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, the only difference is their own hairstyles. |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. In the Nick Dub at one point the Gloomix was on her glove instead of it being replaced. |-|Fairy= When the Trix infiltrated Red Fountain in The Crashed Party, Darcy used magical glamor and took on the appearance of a high classed fairy called Fairy Princess Fifi who was step-sister to Stormy/Missy and cousin to Icy/Sissy. Although she was discovered by Musa and Aisha because of her attitude but other than that her glamor was the most concealed of the Trix. Her hair was an off black kept in a topnotch bun held by a lavender headband with a yellow stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a maroon midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads,with a matching mini skirt. She sported lavender silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, black leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. |-|Gypsy= In Win-x Together!, Darcy disguised herself as a Gypsy who tricked a Specialist-In-Training named Jared into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long brown skirt and a black belt with a yellow gem over her belly. She wore a purple shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a red shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. |-|Wolf= Darcy and the other Trixs disguised themselves as wolfs while Valtor disguised as a Deer to trick the witches of Cloud Tower & take control of the School. |-|Young Darcy= When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Griselda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which does not make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings. In the 4Kids version, Icy said to Darcy "That's what you used to look like?") She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. |-|Disenchantix= Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. |-|Super Trix= Her Super Trix, consists of a her same clothes except for a red mask and her clothes are red and ripped. Her skin is green and her nose is long. |-|Dark Sirenix= Darcy's Dark Sirenix includes, a deep-purple top, a lighter shaded of purple cloth inside, which is joined up with a tight, simply, purple bodysuit. She wears purple/black lipstick and she has her eye makeup the same. she has deep-purple tentacles coming out of her back. It looks like her eyebrows have a dark purple line on them. |-|Dark Witch= Darcy's outfit consists of a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. |-|Animal hybrid= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Her powers are based on darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the episode "A Friendship Sundered", here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode "The Fall Of Magix", it is shown that she can create vortexs and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. In the episode "The Rose Festival" she hypnotizes Riven, at Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Trix out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical.Her powers are illusions or darkness. Just like her sisters, the power, is the name. She also possesses the ability to summon fire, setting objects ablaze, as seen in season three's tenth episode when she lights the Alfea's Hall of Enchantments on fire to prevent the Winx from getting to the spell books. Since Darcy is the witch of darkness and illusions she can see through any hologram or illusion. She is also able to create tentacle out of shadows that can grab and hold enemies and even other spells. Darcy has the ability to send out waves of darkness that can corrupt others minds and objects that can make them corrupted as well. She has also magically induced pollution and contamination onto the Black Willow on Linphea. By the fifth season at the beginning of darkness creates hands clutching his opponent and other movement can create common illusions that any adversary sees it without anyone knowing (as the case of Kiko when he discovered the three sisters and Darcy does being attacked five clones of the same to attack it without being detected). Finally in the Sixth her powers seem to have been less severe in their attire have changed, but he served against Winx, even more against Bloom. In Egypt makes some people are frightened by a spell chaos, and the The Legendarium World of Mythix when adopted the powers of Ariadne to challenge for the crown Stella makes certain illusions stronger than their usual powers as the case of multiply and create illusions that attack Stella. She can also create limited earthquakes. She used this power in Broken Dreams to bury people underground. Her sister Stormy also has this ability. Trivia *Darcy's name is a play on her element, Darkness. *Her polar opposite is Stella, whose powers are based on light. *Musa hates her very much because she once dated her boyfriend, Riven. *Darcy is one of the two witches of the Trix who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Stormy. **Darcy wore a fairy disguise in "Party Crasher" and she was disguised as a Gypsy in "Win-x Together!". *Darcy was the only member of the Trix to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. *In Season 1, Riven was dating Darcy before Musa. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *In Magical Adventure, Darcy's eye make-up was changed. *Darcy is possibly the least evil of the Trix, as shown in the comic story "Future Adventure" where she showed great concern about Icy and Stormy's disappearance in a time machine that she resorted to notifying Griffin. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Doireann meaning "Dark princess", pronounced as Dir-in. *Darcy's movie 3 and 4Kids voice actress speaking/spoke Rouge the Bat in Sonic games. *Darcy's movie 3 voice actress is the replacer of Caren Manuel in Sonic games. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is darkness from the primordial voids. *Darcy could be the most flirtatious member of the Trix because she manipulates men most of the time, even wanting to be the Headmistress of Red Fountain in Season 1. *Lazuli's voice actress in the Nickelodeon dub also voices Darcy. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Darcy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Season 6 Category:Dark Witch Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Stormy Category:Icy Category:Season 7